


Oliver & Company.

by the_psychotic_writer



Category: 7 deadly sins - Fandom
Genre: Other, Referencing Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Urges, and actual Suicid, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychotic_writer/pseuds/the_psychotic_writer
Summary: What if...The Seven Deadly Sins, known worldwide for killing many, were to help a young depressed man. Who's life had literally fallen apart, only to then receive a letter of inheritance from his crazy uncle, the one no one wanted anything to do with cause he kept telling stories about the demons that lived in his estate......the demons being, The Seven Deadly Sins.





	Oliver & Company.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story idea of mine, please give feedback because I want to know whether or not this is a story you would go out and buy.

Rain poured down in sheets as a huge thunderstorm quickly rolled across the sky. Splashing through the puddles of mud down the dirt road the rusty warn down yellow vehicle kept clunking forward to the estate.

The estate was so graciously given by the death of a man, a crazy man that is. This man, Uncle Albert, was so strange that even the family dared not to talk about him as they feared it would soil their good name.   
As the yellow hunk of junk rolled down the road it soon arrives at the bottom of the dirt driveway. Yet another long dirt road that the car would have trouble with but it appeared it didn't have to as smoke streamed from the hood of the car and it began to sputter, clinking and clanging till it came to a stop.   
Pulling over to the side of the road the man groans for the second it came to a complete stop the car breaks apart no longer running.   
The man tries the door but it's jammed, with a huff the man kicks it as hard as he can and it swings open. As he steps out and walks around to the front of the car, he shields his eyes from the rain and wind with his hand. A soft yet greatly annoyed groan leaves him as he stands there for a moment staring at his crap pile of a car. The name of this man was, Oliver Andarsan.

"Great..just great." He mutters to himself as he looks towards the long muddy driveway that leads up to the estate, he sighs begrudgingly as he turns and trudges to the trunk of his car. Oliver grunts softly as he yanks the trunk open after a few tries, he reaches in and grabs his suitcase, backpack, and toiletry bag. Once he had all that he had in his grasp he turned to face the path set before him, he sighs softly once more as he sets off up the driveway to his new estate.

The journey up the driveway had been a difficult task and had taken an hour to accomplish. By the time he had reached the gates a lot was taken out of him as he was carrying his belongings huffing and puffing the whole way.

Oliver's tired brown eyes, half open since the wind kept blowing rain into his face, slowly look up at the building before him. Lightning crashes just behind the house high up in the sky, this jump-start the man to get moving and get into the house. He grunts as he carries his things up the porch steps and to the front door.

He struggles to open the door as he didn't want to put anything down since it was raining, but eventually, he had to set down his suitcase and was finally able to get the key, unlock the door and opens it. The old wooden door slowly creaks open as he pushes the door and steps in, the wood floor squeaks and creaks as he steps in and gets all of his belongings inside the old building and out of the rain. He shuts the door and then turns around starring down the hall.  
The place had no power, gas, heat, or air conditioning, he'd have to call the companies in the morning. His gaze wanders around the room, he lets out a begrudging sigh. "Alone.....as always." He grumbles as he glances around the dark hallway, he reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his phone, he flips on its light and then picks up his belongings and begins walking down the hallway in search of a bedroom for the night.


End file.
